


Oh Dear Sylaise

by easybakedoodles (Madrugada98)



Series: Han'rel Mahariel: What Love Will Take [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Other, Poly Elves FTW, Separations, im making that a tag, ouchies kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrugada98/pseuds/easybakedoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three elves get torn up by the Fifth Blight and struggle to truly find each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Dear Sylaise

     Han’rel was nineteen summers and so very happy. He had his vhenan and by the creators he loved them. Oh dear Sylaise he loved his vhenan. All three of them had grown up together, listening to Hah’ren Paivel and playing at being hunters. Merrill was less interested in becoming a hunter, but he and Tamlen chased each other with sticks they pretended were bows while she watched and wove flower crowns for when they finally collapsed in her lap. They were there for Merrill when she realized she had the gift, he and Tamlen may have ended up with singed eyebrows for getting too close but they’d never admit it in their excitement. They were there for Tamlen when he became a full hunter of the clan and it had been a long time coming. Tamlen had worked hard for his position and he and Merrill were extremely proud when he brought back that first wolf pelt. They were there for Han’rel when he got his vallaslin, having gone through the hardest trial to prove worthy of his patron’s marks. They each held his hand and endured his tight grip. Merrill squeaked in surprise but then held just as tightly. Tamlen sat there and took it all, just murmuring about how proud of him he was, how beautiful he was going to look with his vallaslin.

 

     Han’rel was twenty one summers and so very angry. This shem came and took him away from his vhenan, said that it was for his own good and that he wouldn’t survive without this cure. Oh dear Sylaise he wanted to go home to his vhenan. All three of them ended up in that cursed cave at one point or another, first he and Tamlen ventured down because of the rumors they’d heard. Then later he and Merrill went back in search of Tamlen. He wished that he never prodded Tamlen into going down there, that he coerced the Keeper into making sure Merrill never went down there. No one was there for Merrill when she woke up without them for the first time, he was already halfway to Ostagar and Tamlen was somewhere only Mythal knew. No one was there for Tamlen when he woke up with the craving in his blood, the song in his mind pulling at him to cave in, but he couldn’t, not yet. No one was there for Han’rel but a grizzled Grey Warden shem who’d just taken him away from everything he’d ever known and there was no way he’d be looking to the shem for comfort.

 

     Han’rel was twenty three summers and so very tired. The Blight was over and Amaranthine saved less than a year after. Vigil’s keep had suffered a few losses but nothing irreparable. Oh dear Sylaise he survived by the skin of his teeth through it all. All three of them managed to survive the Blight somehow. On the way to Ostagar Tamlen stumbled into their path, tired, hungry and more blight stricken than Han’rel had been himself. And though they didn’t know, Merrill lived as well, across the Waking Sea in Kirkwall but alive. Things had changed between he and Tamlen, feelings and a hole in their hearts that left a barrier between them for their year of forced marches. They weren’t there for Merrill when she met Hawke, their Grey Warden duties had forced them apart, Tamlen crossing the Orlesian border and he was still in Vigil’s Keep going through supply lists with Mistress Woolsey. They weren’t there for Tamlen when he learned what being a Grey Warden really meant amongst Orlesians, his travels during the Blight had never amounted to the complete sacrifice that was the way of the Wardens. They weren’t there for Han’rel when he found out that nearly everyone he’d traveled with during the Blight had left him, this new and sudden feeling of loneliness washing over him and taking hold like a cold he couldn’t get over.

 

     Han’rel was thirty summers and so very nervous. Months prior Tamlen had come back to Vigil’s Keep with some Orlesian Wardens and all of them reporting that Anders was in the Marches, in Kirkwall. Oh dear Sylaise they had found their missing mage. All three of them ended up in Kirkwall at one point. Tamlen passed through with the Orlesian Wardens where they saw Anders with some man named Hawke. And Merrill had been living there for years on end without knowledge that they still lived. They were there when Anders finally walked into the Hanged Man, but the three parts of a whole were too distracted by each other to realize he was there. They were there when Velanna reminded her two commanding officers that they had originally come to Kirkwall about Anders. They were there when Han’rel snapped at her for the first time in the eight years he had known her because dear Creators didn’t she understand he had his vhenan again and Oh dear Sylaise he was not letting them go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this feels rough but I don't wanna fuck with it any more. tbh I feel like this is really kind of vague in Han'rel/Tamlen's relationship? like its hard to say that they were having a rough time because all you can see in this fic is that they are fine and alive and fighting the Blight but there are a lot of other things going on that I felt would make it not a drabble if I tried including those. That probably means imma want to write more about them because I seriously love these three elves a TON. and also thinking about the differences in their relationship depending on whether or not Tamlen lives fucks me uP.


End file.
